The present invention relates to a soil tiller for cutting up organic substances with a rotor system, the rotor system having a basic rotor with a plurality of carrier plates for accommodating tools.
Such soil tillers with rotor systems for working various soils are known on the market and are in use in a wide variety of forms and designs. The previous constructions of rotors are usually based on a closed tubular shell. The tool holders or the tools are attached in various forms to this tubular shell. This type of construction has an adverse effect during detonations, since their pressure wave has a large area of application and therefore considerable damage to the rotor system or the tilling machine may occur. Such repair of the tilling machine on site often involves considerable problems, since there is often no appropriate infrastructure in regions and countries contaminated with mines.
Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that conventional rotor constructions are subjected to considerable wear and are designed to be very heavy. In addition, it is disadvantageous that tool carrier plates are also often subjected to wear, distorted or destroyed, which is undesirable. These tool carrier plates cannot be exchanged on site without a great deal of work.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,486 describes a mining machine, in particular a rotor for mining, to which tool holders are assigned. Two tools are arranged radially at different effective diameters in the tool holder.
A similar machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,468. There, two tools arranged radially one behind the other are assigned to a rotor at different effective diameters in a workpiece holder.
DE 43 24 234 shows a milling breaker for road and highway construction, the roller of which is fitted with tilling picks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,379 discloses a device for roughening roads, having a rotor element on which picks or tools mounted in a spring-loaded manner are arranged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,434 shows a tiller for tilling bituminous road surfaces with a rotor element.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rotor system of the type mentioned at the beginning which removes said disadvantages and with which a basic rotor is to be improved in a simple and cost-effective manner. In addition, the rotor system is to exhibit as little damage as possible after a mine detonation. Furthermore, the ease of handling and the interchangeability of tools and tool carrier plates are to be considerably improved.